Various techniques for providing awards to users of an online game are known. For example, the provision of static awards to a user of an online game is known. The static award may comprise a value that is independent of a user's assets.
Conventional systems, however, suffer from various drawbacks and inefficiencies relating to providing awards to one or more users of the online game. For example, a static award provided by a conventional system may comprise a multiplier to be applied to an amount previously awarded. Another static award may comprise, for example, a multiplier to be applied to game play credits for a user. Conventional systems may also normalize a multiplier to be applied to an award based on a difficulty of the game played in which the award was provided. Other conventional systems may provide a multiplier for an award based on a user's play in the online game. Conventional systems fail, however, to award prizes that are dependent upon a user's assets or provide multipliers to an award with a value determined based on the user's assets.